Love Note
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: The perverted sannin, Jiraiya, has found a note called "Love Note" On a ground. It says that if the two or more people's names are written on the note, they will immediately make love with each other. Also, the sannin meets a Shinigami from hell.


Hey, what's up, people! It's me, Anonymous Nin! Heh heh... Sorry about the long absent. I was just losing my interest on writing and stuff and I want to quit writing fics. But now, I've decided to continue writing it, so you guys will enjoy reading it. Anyway, here's my new lemon story called Icha Icha Love Note. I'll tell you gusy what it is.

The story begins with Jiraiya continuing to do his "research". But then, he found a notebook called "Love Note". It says that if two people's name are written on the notebook, they will immediately make love with each other. Upon touching the notebook, Jiraiya meets a shinigami... Sounds familiar?

Well, if this sounds familiar to you guys, it's a X-over of Naruto and Death Note. Although, instead of having a Death Note, it's a Love Note instead. and there are various of pairings in this one, including NaruSaku, NaruIno, NaruHina, SakuIno, SakuHina, InoHina and more. I don't know if it's going to the Naruto/Sakura section. I was thinking of putting on the Naruto section... Ah well. Can't know if you try, right? And forgive me if I put NaruHina in here. I know you guys hate it.

And like my other lemon stories, this takes place in the pre-timeskip... yet again...

Well, on with the beginning of the story!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Death Note.

**Prologue:**

**The Love Note**

"YOU PERVERT!!"

"STOP SPYING ON US, YOU SICK OLD MAN!!"

"I'M GAY FOR THE GIRLS, HONEY!!"

Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin, has done it again. He was spying on the women in a hot spring, so he can do his "research". Unfortunately for him, he was caught by them. And the women chased Jiraiya for spying on them. Now, Jiraiya is seen running from the angry women down on the street. That is not good for him.

"Oh man! I should have been more stealthy than this! Why did I do wrong?!" he said, while running from the women.

"ONCE WE GOT YOU, YOU PERVERT, WE'LL GIVE YOU A BEATING FOR THIS!!"

"YEAH! AND ONCE WE DONE THAT, YOU'LL WON'T BE ABLE TO SPY ON US!!"

"I LOVE YOU GIRLS!!"

_'Dammit! Need a place to hide! I don't want them to destroy my research!' _Jiraiya thought. He looked around him a place to hide from the pissed off women. Then, he found a back alley to hide. _'Perfect! This will do the trick!' _Upon reaching next to the back alley, he quickly goes inside the alley, so the women can't see him.

"WHAT THE?! Where is he?!"

"That pervert is gone! Where could he be, dammit?!"

"I want to make love with you two! Please take me!"

"..."

"... What?"

"Never mind... Let's go back."

And so, the now calm women decided to go back to the hot spring, hoping that the sannin won't spy on them anymore.

In the back alley, Jiraiya pants heavily, after running from the women. He rests on a wall so he could catch his breath. "Phew... That was close... For a second there, I thought I was a goner... I could have sworn that one of these women is gay." After a few seconds of resting and breathing, he noticed a book laying on the ground next to him. "Hm? What's this?" He then examinate the book. "Hm... I wonder what it is..."

While examinating, the book has a title on it. "Love... Note...?" The notebook is called "Love Note". Jiraiya doesn't understand why a notebook like this was called like that. "Hm... It might have been someone's notebook... Well, better give this to Tsunade." he said as he takes the notebook in his hand. But before he's going to the Hokage Office, he decided that it is a good time to read what's inside of it. "Hm... I wonder..."

Take no chance, Jiraiya opens the notebook to the first page. As he opens it, he sees an instruction note in the first page. "Huh? What's this?" Jiraiya then decided to read the instruction. "Hm... Let's see... "The two humans whose name are written in this note will immediately fall in love with each other"... Heh heh... Pretty good, for someone who makes an instruction note... "This note shall not take effect unless the two humans knows each other well. Therefore, people who simply met each other for a short time will not be affected"... Ok, good... "If the cause of love is written withing forty seconds of writing the two person's name, it will happen. If the cause of love is not specified, the two people will make love with each other"... O... k...? What is this notebook, anyway? "After writing the cause of love, details of the love should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds." Hm... Details of the love... "This note shall become a property of the human world, once it touches the ground of the human world."... Is this guy who wrote this even human? He's always wrote something like "human" and stuff... "The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. a shinigami"... Ok, what the hell is this, anyway? This guys must be crazy or something... "If the time of love is written within forty seconds after writing the cause of love as sex, the time of love can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within forty seconds after writing the two names." Huh... Manipulating the time of love... "The human who touches the Love Note can recognize the image and voice of the original owner, a shinigami, even if the human is not owner of the note."..."

After reading the instruction book, Jiraiya thought that it's just really crazy. "What the hell is that all about? This guy is just too crazy for his own good. I mean, who would have met a shinigami while touching the note? Man, seriously, this guy needs a life..."

Jiraiya was about to throw the notebook away, until...

"So... You have found my Love Note, human." He heard someone. He turned around to see something that he couldn't believe.

"AAAAHH!!" he screamed, as he jumped and fell on the ground with his ass falling first. What he sees is an unknown white creature. This creature has a yellow left eye, with the other covered in bandages. It has a white face with purple markening below its mouth. It has a white hair, with the color purple on the end of it. Its body has white, unusual furs on it, while the arms and legs have absolutely no fur. This creature... isn't normal. "Who... who the hell are you...?"

The white creature speaks. "I am Rem, human. And you have found my Love Note in this human world."

"R... Rem? That's a weird name for a guy who is really weird..." Then, it hit him. "Wait... This is your notebook? Then... You must be..."

"Yes, human. I am a shinigami."

"No... way... How can a shinigami comes in this world? Aren't you supposed to be in hell, where you belong?"

"Listen, human. I came in this human world to find my Love Note, ever since a certain shinigami "accidentaly" dropped it in the human world." said Rem, thinking about a certain black shinigami who dropped her notebook down the human world. "Anyway, what is your name, human?"

"Uh... I'm... Jiraiya, of the legendary sannin."

"Jiraiya... It is a nice name, for a human who is scarred of a shinigami."

"Sh... shut up, creature!"

"Anyway, I see you have readed the instruction note of the book."

"Uh... Yeah..." Jiraiya said as he looks down on the Love Note. "But what the heck does it do?"

Rem sighed. "Silly human... I'll explain it to you..." She begins to explain everrthing. "The Love Note is a special book that is used to make two or more persons fall in love with each other. The only way to make them fall in love with each other is to write their name on the note and it will happen after forty seconds."

"So... what does that mean, actually?"

"It means, for you humans, that if their names are written in the note book, the humans will begin... making love... with each other."

Hearing this, Jiraiya has his usual perverted look. "You don't say, huh?"

"... Let me continue. If the owner writes details about how their love will go, it will happen after a certain amount of time pass. The victims will not stop making love with each other until their names are marked on. it will end their little "fun"."

"Hm..." Jiraiya tries to get this information into his head, so he could understand. "So basically... If two or more people's name are written on the note, they will fall in love with each other and make love with each other, right?"

"That is correct."

"So that means..." He soon has his usual perverted face again. "Heh heh! Alright! If I used he Love Note on the women, they will fall into my desire and pleasure me until I get bored!" He laughes pervertedly, as he begins to imagine what it will happen if he writes his name and the women's name on the note.

"... I do not think it will happen, Jiraiya."

He soon stops laughing. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"If the owner writes his own name on the notebook, along with another person's name, it will not happen. The owner will not have fun with other people."

Hearing this, Jiraiya groans. "Oh... That's too bad..."

"Do not worry much. You will be using the notebook every time you like, Jiraiya."

"Hm... Now that you mentioned it..." Jiraiya begins to think about it. Then, he has his usual perverted face once again. "Oh yeah! If I use the notebook, I'll have enough informations for my research! Man, I'm beginning to like this notebook already!" He laughs pervertedly again.

"..."

"Now, what am I going to do with? Hm... I supposed that I will use this for my research... But will I make a research on?" Jiraiya begins to think of who will help him for his research. Until...

"I SAID NO, YOU STUPID BAKA!!" He heard a girl's scream, coming from outside the back alley. Jiraiya immediately peaks his head towards the sound of the scream, as do Rem. They saw two young kids with pink and blond hair. "I told you, I don't want to go on a date with you!" yelled the pink kunoichi, who is none other than Haruno Sakura, the female ninja of Team 7.

"But Sakura-chan! You always reject my request! Couldn't you accept it just one time? And I'll stop askng you if you do that!" whines the blond shinobi, who is none other than Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Jinchuuriki, Kyuubi, and the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"Naruto? Sakura?" said Jiraiya, as he recognize the two young genins.

"I said no, you baka! I only want to date Sasuke-kun! If you get in my way, then you'll wake up the next day!"

"But Sakura-chan! It's just one date! Then I'll stop asking you, I promise!"

"Hmph! Whatever! I still won't go on a date with you!"

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaannn!" Naruto whines.

As Jiraiya and Rem watches the two genins arguering, Rem asked Jiraiya, "Who is these two young children?"

"Them? They're Naruto and Sakura. They're in a team with Hatake Kakashi. Those two kids were the most precious person of Kakashi, though. But Sakura always declined Naruto's offer... Man, I can't help but feel his pain..." Then, he had found an idea. And it is a perverted one. "I know! If I write their names on the Love Note, they'll soon fall in love with each other! And... they'll help me do my research... Heh heh heh heh..."

"..."

"Today, I will make everything better! Because I'm creating a new world... of sex! Heh heh heh!"

And this is the beginning of the new world of lemons.

**End of Prologue**

Well, this is the prologue of the story, guys. I'll be creating the next chapter soon. So be patients, my friends...

Hm... I want to rephrase what I said to you guys in the beginning. Do you want this fic to be in the Naruto/Sakura section or just the Naruto section? I'll be waiting for your response soon.

Ja ne, everyone! And review Kudasai!


End file.
